


Family in the Oddest Places

by Joy_in_the_House



Series: Lights Over a Chicago Skyline [1]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Barbecue, Friendship, Gen, Hospitals, Panic Attacks, Roommates, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_in_the_House/pseuds/Joy_in_the_House
Summary: Kelley Marcks is a firefighter at House 51, and she's helping Dr. Charles set up a new life enrichment program for Hospital life.But when she gets attacked in her home, she finds herself alone. When a young, world-weary surgeon walks in to help her in the middle of the night, she realises maybe family isn't so far away after all.
Relationships: Crockett Marcel & Original Female Character
Series: Lights Over a Chicago Skyline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626604
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Family in the Oddest Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinervaNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaNorth/gifts).

Family in the Oddest Places

**August 12, 2018**

**2056 Hours**

**4150 W. Gladys Ave., Chicago**

**Kelley**

I’ve been at my new position for literally three weeks, _ and _ I have a 24-hour shift at House 51 tomorrow morning. Aw, fuck, it’s my turn to cook. Wait. It’s _ always _ my turn.

I’m laying on my couch at home, blanket up to my nose, my eyes watering. A year ago, I was just a dumb social worker in a small town in Canada and now I’m a firefighter and activation coordinator at Gaffney Medical Center in Chicago. I love my job.

I’m slowly setting the precedents for the department so I can begin to create positions. Soon enough I’ll be starting the hiring process for a few more workers. 

I blink. I think I dozed. Oh, hell, I need a new apartment, this one is too creepy. That’s the problem with this part of West Gladys Avenue. 

I’m alone in my one-room apartment and I’m literally this close to texting one of the girls, maybe Sylvie or Stella. 

Someone pounds on my door and I jump. That’s…. weird. I check my phone. No messages or calls. I’m not expecting anyone. 

I pick up the baseball bat I keep by the door. The safety chain is on, but I wish I had a peephole. For some reason my door does not have one. I’m not sure but that may be illegal.

I don’t get a warning. There’s a smash hit to the door, and all I know is, it slams against the wall. 

One of them then decides to make me suffer the same fate as the door and slams me against the wall, throwing me to the ground. I’m dizzy. I can’t think, and then there’s a kick to my stomach. 

By the time I can react again, I’m wrenched up by my wrist. What the hell do they want? They didn’t even _ say. _They? Are there more than one? Yeah, there’s two—

A knee to my stomach makes me double over again. While I’m on the floor, one of them slams their boot against my wrist. I don’t even feel it yet. But something tells me I will. 

If I survive this. 

I’m pretty sure this is my last chance, so I try to yell as much as I can. “OK Google call Casey!” As the knife grazes my hip I hear the call connect and just try to stay alive.

It feels like ages before I hear sirens and I can’t resist anymore, but I’m already hitting the floor.

~~

My eyes open, and I’m not alone. Kim Burgess is beside me, and I blink. I’ve seen her a few times when she’s stopped in at the firehouse, but I don’t know her well.

Beside her is a guy with some facial hair and I can’t quite size him up. He’s familiar but I can’t place him. Kim keeps talking to me but I’m not processing it. The clouds surrounding me and clogging my thoughts don’t allow it.

Ruzek. Adam Ruzek. That’s his name. They caught the guys?

Thank God. There’s tears in my eyes before I realize. 

I don’t even hear the sob come out of my mouth, but Ruzek’s hand is on the call button and Kim is holding mine.

“Are you in pain?” Kim asks anxiously and I want to tell her no. I hurt everywhere, but I’m scared. I’m terrified.

Dr. Charles comes in, concerned

Kim and Ruzek are gone and I’m looking around for them dumbly.

“Kelley?” He says, his voice low, calm. “Kelley, they’re going to go do their jobs now, and keep you safe. Can you breathe with me?”

“I’m breathing, but it hurts,” I mutter, trying to take stock of myself, and I’m shaking, you absolute dumbass.

“You are not a dumbass, and you’re safe,” he says. Did I say that out loud? “It might hurt, but I would definitely advise you to breathe. You kind of need that to survive.”

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” I manage. “I’m good.”

“Yeah, you are. You’re safe here. Do you feel safe here?”

“I’m at Gaffney,” I mutter. “Yeah, I’m safe. I’m safe here. Hell, you’re here.”

“Good, good. Yeah. I’m here. Do…. do you know what happened to you?”

“I… I got hurt somehow… Oh, no, I’m supposed to be on shift today,” I say, trying to sit up. “I can’t work like this. I gotta call the Chief.”

“Chief Boden knows,” he says, gently guiding me back down to the bed. “We’ve already told him. He’s been informed. You need to rest.”

“And you’re fine if I take a few days off,” I joke weakly. “You can handle my three-day old mess?”

“I can handle everything,” he says. “You need to focus on healing. Do you know what happened to you?” He repeats.

I shake my head. “No,” I whisper. “Not… No. I have no idea.”

“From what we understand, it was a break in. Three men busted down your door. Apparently, nothing was stolen,” he explains, almost clinically. “But you suffered four broken ribs, a broken wrist, a concussion, and you’ve got a cut on your side. Not deep, but long enough to lay you up for a little while.”

“So I’m still here then, for what, two more days?”

“That’s the plan,” he says. “And stick with it, please? For your own good?”

I pout up at him. “Fine. Is… is that Hank in the hall?” 

He looks out, and I see the severe Intelligence sergeant waiting. He just nods to him, and Hank Voight steps into the room. Dr. Charles nods at Hank and smiles at me as he excuses himself, leaving Hank and I alone.

When he asks me about what happened, I can’t help myself. “You know, you _ could _ read the police report,” I try, but I start coughing. It's not until I cough, making my broken ribs known, that I see him pause long enough to catch my shoulder as I curl up. I feel awful for flinching but I can't help it. And he knows it.

He passes me a bottle of water after he pops off the cap, steadying it for me. He says nothing while I take a long drink, and when I'm finished he takes the bottle and caps it, placing it on the table. 

"Kelley," he said and I'm immediately struck by how not intimidating he suddenly is. 

"Yeah?" I rasp, and he looks me in the eye seriously. 

"We caught the guys," he said. "Do you want to know?"

It's such a simple question but it means so much. Do I?

He must see it on my face,, because he touches a hand on mine and it's so different from the tough guy he shows normally. 

And I nod. "I want to know," I say softly. I don't cry this time.

They gave me a concussion, four broken ribs, a broken wrist, and a large gash on my torso. Just like Dr. Charles said.

I never got stabbed after all, and I thank the Lord for small mercies. 

After he finishes, his hand still on mine, he looks me in the eye. 

"We gotta get you a new apartment," he says and I'm stunned.

"Why?" 

He shrugs. "You're one of us. We take care of our own."

I do cry then.

Twenty minutes later it's decided. 

I'll live in a hotel once I leave the hospital while Intelligence helps me apartment hunt.

I finally feel like I can sleep.

~

**August 14, 2018 **

**0205 Hours**

**Gaffney Chicago Medical Center**

**Kelley**

I wake, and my room is dark. 

My ribs protest as I sit up, and there's light trickling in from the hallway. I know there is no way I can go back to sleep, so I let myself listen to the sounds. 

I realize I am in a private room and I welcome the privacy., even through the noises of the hospital at night in the area I’m in. 

There's a man walking around the hall, and I've seen him go by at least twice. He must be doing rounds, but he’s not my doctor, so I ignore him.

I check the clock on the wall. 2 a.m. I sigh but I catch saliva and I choke. 

As I cough, my ribs remind me why this is a terrible idea and I feel nothing but burning pain in my chest. 

I think I'm going to die. 

I can't get air and I can't clear what's in my throat.

Somewhere in my mind I hear the heart monitor spike, but I'm too preoccupied with trying not to die for the second time in two days.

I don't hit the call button, I don't even think of it.

I'm too busy trying to stay alive.

When there's suddenly hands on my shoulders, I flinch. I open my eyes and there's a man in black beside the bed and he's helping me sit up. 

"Just breathe out, right," he instructs quietly and as I do, I no longer feel like I'm dying. 

As I cough again, he sits down and pulls me forward into him, and moves my arm to brace my chest as I cough. Who the hell _ is _ this guy?

As I stay braced in place, he suddenly reaches over to the IV stand and pushes aside the line. I didn’t even know I'd ripped it out. 

He leans me back on the pillow as he reaches for the tape, and he tapes off the IV site. He pauses, before smiling at me and I take a second to study him. His smile is gentle, and stands out in the half dark room. His eyes are a deep chocolate… and they're looking at me. 

"Kelley," I say, reaching my hand out, and he takes it and his grip is firm.

"Dr. Marcel," he replies before a slight flush creeps up his cheeks. "Crockett." His drawl is so damn thick, he's from the South. I _ know _it. New Orleans. 

"You aren't my doctor," I say, head tilting in confusion before he shakes his head. 

"You're under Dr. Abrams and Choi." He’s matter-of-fact.

I nod. 

"I'm a surgeon. And ED," he explains, hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Night shift."

"What are you doing here then? I didn't think it was a surgery ward," I say, confused.

"It's not," he shrugs, and I see a guarded expression in his eyes. "I like just roamin’ the halls. Helpin’ if I can when I'm not on duty."

I nod and go to speak but my breath catches and I cough, whining. He stays seated, his hand tracing gentle circles on my shoulder.

"Slow your breath," he advises, and he talks me through. 

He just keeps talking, telling me about the hospital, and where the best spots to just stop and take a private moment are, and finally, I can breathe once more without coughing... He still keeps talking. 

His New Orleans drawl is almost heavy at times, but musical. He looks at me and motions toward the IV. 

"Can I restart it?" He asks and I nod. Suddenly I feel horrible. He doesn't have to help me when I so rudely ripped it out. He’s not even my doctor.

"Kel, look at me?" I hear his voice cut through the hurricane in my mind and he has the line kit in his hand. 

"I can do it," he says, and there's a note in his voice I can't quite place. "No one else has to come in if you don't want them." 

I nod again and he does it quickly. He moves back to my side and asks me if I would like to sleep. 

And I'm ashamed that I reach out and I grab his hand. 

And just like that he pulls the chair closer and sits by me, his large hand wrapping around mine. 

"Keep talking?" I ask, my voice small, and he launches into a description of the Chicago skyline from a certain part of the rooftop.

I don't even notice when I fall asleep. 

~

**August 15, 2018 **

**1820 Hours**

**Gaffney Chicago Medical Center**

**Kelley**

The next day Dr. Charles comes by with paperwork from the department and I spend the day working on that. 

Hours later? I can’t sleep. 

There's a knock on the door and I hum a "come in."

When Marcel steps through the door, I know I didn't dream the night before. With a small smile, he lays a container in my lap, and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"For you," he clarifies, passing me a plastic fork and my eyebrows go up higher. 

"You didn't have any allergies listed except sunflower oil and seeds," he motions toward the chart and I laugh in disbelief. 

"You _ cooked _for me?" 

He nods, and he has an odd look in his eyes.

I shrug and open the container and am met with a flurry of colors. The smell of salmon reaches my nose and I abandon any misgivings. As I cut a piece and pop it in my mouth, I let my eyes close to savour it. 

"What do you think?" I hear Marcel say, and I smile. 

"What is it?" I ask, and he lists off the ingredients on his fingers. 

I can feel the small bit of the pepper and the tang of the lime cut by the avocado and I hold up a hand to stop him. 

"What did you call this?" 

"Cajun blackened salmon." 

"And this?"

"Avocado salsa," he says quietly, and there’s hope in his eyes. I cut another piece and beckon him over. 

"This," I nod toward it, "is amazing. Seriously. _ Seriously. _"

Without even thinking his mouth opens. I push the piece in and he suddenly smiles, surprised. 

"I hoped you'd like it," he murmurs.

As I eat, he talks. He talks about work. Now that he knows I work here - three days, may it be- I know he knows I get it.

When I finish, he puts the dish on the table, and takes my hand. 

"How are you doing?" He asks softly.

I shrug. 

"I get to leave day after tomorrow," I say. "Move myself into a hotel."

He pauses.

"Why a hotel?"

"I'm still looking for a new apartment and I won't feel safe in my old one." 

His eyes hold a clear question but he doesn't ask. I'm grateful.

~ 

I’m bored, fiddling with the line when there’s a knock on the doorframe. I look up and see Otis, giving me a cheesy smile.

“The hell you doin’, layin’ down on the job?” He says, making himself laugh. “Okay, bad joke. How you doin’?”

"Hey!" I try and sit up properly. "I'm doing... well, I'm okay. That's about as good as I can hope for right now."

He rushes over to help me sit up a little better. “Don’t-- don’t get yourself all outta sorts. You’re good. Just thought I would check in on you. See how things were. Shit _ sucks _, doesn’t it?” 

He just flops down onto the chair next to me.

"It sucks," I agree. "I want to go home."

“Did they find you new place yet?” He asks. 

"Nope. Still looking, apparently. Hank might drop by later."

“If you gotta couch surf for a while, you know we’ve got your back,” he says.

"Worst case, I take over night shipments at Molly's from Herrmann and sleep on the cot there."

“That’s literally the worst idea ever. Hey, if anything, you know Kate, right? I think she’s got some room.”

"Thanks," I murmur, looking at him, and I can't help the smile.

He grins. “Hey. You’re family. We take care of our own.”

“I know,” I say softly. “I appreciate it.”

\------------------------

It only takes a couple of hours for more faces to show up.

Hank stops in with a coffee and an unfortunate lack of apartment news. I deflate slightly at lack of news but I gratefully accept the coffee while he talks about the mess the unit got into.

After a long time, Dr. Choi and Dr. Abrams stop by, and Dr. Abrams seems pleased with my progress. I get the greenlight to leave the next morning, and that puts a smile on my face. 

After a few hours Dr. Charles pokes his head in for the paperwork.

“Hey, you!”

“How you doin’?” He asks, sidling in. He’s a little more jovial this time. 

“I’m tired and sore, honestly,” I admit. “Not sleeping really until well after midnight.”

“Understandable. Have you tried, you know, sleeping during the day? Get that Batman style schedule going. Uh oh, you’re going to find out I’m a nerd, and we can’t have that. I have your paperwork.”

I blink. “Dr. Charles, I love you, I do, but I hope you know that’s the most you’ve ever said in one breath that’s not one of your breakthrough motivational speeches or psychological deductions.”

“Would you prefer if I give you a motivational speech or a psychological deduction?”

“Absolutely not. I don’t mind your nerd. Actually, I welcome it,” I admit.

He chuckles a little. “Well, good. How are you feeling? Are you headed out today?”

“Tomorrow morning. One more night, and then away I go. To a hotel, or then Kate’s house. Depends on the apartment Kim found passes their security check.”

“Oh, guess I didn’t realize you knew Kate,” he says. “That’s… that’s good. Yeah, good for the two of you. She might not have a spare bedroom right now, but she’s got a couch, for sure. Has Kim gotten back to you about it?”

“Not yet, she’s gonna check again tonight around six snd let me know.”

“Good, good. Get that paperwork done, and you’ll be good to go. You need anything from me?”

I shrug. “Not that I can think of.”

“You know how to find me,” he says, chuckling once. “Seriously. Maybe it’s time you get a roommate or something.”

I just pout at him. “Where the _ hell _am I gonna find a roommate to put up with my weirdness?”

He stands up and gestures around. “Look around. This is Chicago. We’re all a little weird.”

“This is fair. Weird Chicago,” I mutter. “But like home wasn’t.”

“Give it time. You’ll find your people.”

I blow him a kiss. “I found you.”

“And I’m a little weird, so you’re good to go,” he says, heading for the door. “Hey. If you need me, let me know. You promise?”

“I promise,” I tell him. “I promise.”

He gives me a smile as he heads out the door. 

And just like that, I'm alone again. 

~ 

I expect him this time. 

Marcel creeps into the room with an easy grin. As he passes me the dish, he’s practically _ bouncing _with excitement. 

I open it cautiously and am met with the sight of chicken alfredo. And yet it tastes like a whole new dimension. 

"Come live at mine."

And I freeze. 

I look him in the eye and see he is serious. 

He seems to realise what he's said, and that same flush creeps up his cheeks. 

"I don't mean _ together _," he says. "I mean until you find a place. I could use a friend." 

With a smile I look at him again.

"If you teach me how to work your magic," I say nodding towards the food in my lap, "then I accept. But dude, I’m warning you. If there’s something to burn, I’ll burn it."

And like that, I have a place to stay. 

~

When I tell Hank the next morning, he's skeptical. But he trusts my judgment, for whatever reason, _ and _somehow he knows about Marcel enough to say he’s a good guy. I just set out to wait in the staff room after signing the discharge forms. 

I only wait about thirty minutes before Marcel comes in and grabs his stuff. He turns to look at me and holds out a hand. He pulls me off the couch gently and we go home.

I'm half asleep when he pulls into the building parking lot, and he wakes me up with a hand on my shoulder. He says nothing, but comes around and helps me out of the car like the gentleman he is.

I immediately collapse onto the couch while he rattles around in the kitchen. 

When I open my eyes, I'm in a bed. Okay, okay, whoa. Instant panic. This is not _ my _bed. What the hell happened? 

I must have made a sound or something, because he appears in the doorway. I stare at him blankly, almost flinching, and he moves closer.

"Kel," he says, and I feel my heart begin to slow. "What do you need?" 

I can't think. "I don't know," I whisper as my eyes burn and well up.

I hear a soft "Hey now," and suddenly I'm being held. He's eased himself onto the bed before I can say anything. He pulls me against him, wrapping me in his arms. With a sob I reach up and cling to his hands like he can save me from the mess in my head. 

Maybe I won't drown this time. When my eyes finally open, I’m yawning, like I fell asleep. He's still here. He's leaning back against the headboard as I lean into him. I can tell when he wakes up, and his arms tighten ever so little, and he yawns. I turn to look at him as I sit up. 

It's silent for a moment before his voice eases the silence. "You barely know me."

I find my voice. "I know enough," I say before I see a raw, genuine flicker of relief on his face.

\------------------------

We dance around each other in the kitchen, and when I can't reach something he grabs it for me. There's a ten minute long debate about vegetable chopping techniques, but one thing gets established. 

Oh Holy _ Lord _, he can cook.

When we finally sit down on the couch in sweats and old t-shirts, we start talking again and we feel like family. I swear I don't know how it happened so quickly but somehow I feel like I've gained a brother. 

My phone blares from my bag, and Crockett passes it to me. It's Casey

"Hello?" 

_ "Hey Marcks, Boden is wondering if you're up for the summer family barbecue this evening. Starts at 4. You don't have to, but he says there's a table here for you." _

I frown. 

"I don't really have much family," I say, before I think of something, my eyes flicking up to Crockett. "You know what, Lieutenant? We'll be there. 

-

When Crockett helps me out of the car at the park, he looks around and I take his arm for support. He looks so damn nervous. "You know some of them anyway," I tell him, and he just nods. 

He helps me make the rounds, talking to the crew, and Casey tells me he hopes I can come back to Truck soon. Sylvie nearly knocks me over with her hug, Em almost hauling her off, and minutes later, Stella too. 

I get tired but I'm having fun. 

Crockett seems to know, and he leads me to a picnic table where he and I challenge Annabelle and Lee-Henry Herrmann to thumb wars. 

I catch Herrmann's eye over his daughter's head, and he shakes his head with a laugh. 

As he walks by, he rubs a hand over my shoulder and says fondly, "Can't wait to have you back, Candidate."

Soon enough Boden comes to the mic to acknowledge our Engine Lieutenant who’s retiring. I've known enough that Gorsch has someone groomed for the spot, and I've known enough to keep my head down during the department politics. 

When Boden announces that he has selected Herrmann to take over, I sigh in relief. I can't think of anyone better.

Crockett and I are still at the table and I snag Herrmann's hand as he comes near. "Congratulations, Lt. Herrmann!" I tell him with a cheesy smile, and he shakes my hand firmly, kissing my cheek. 

"Actually, Kelley, I want to know if you'd like to transfer to Engine, you know, learn the ropes?" 

I sit up, electrified. "Herrmann, are… are you _ sure _?" 

He grins and nods, and I decide to hell with my broken ribs, I bound up and hug him before he can escape. 

He hugs back awkwardly and I hear Crockett chuckle behind me. 

"Thank you, Lieutenant," I say softly. 

"Always, Candidate," he says with a smile. "You come back soon, you hear? We've been making Cruz cook." 

Crockett puts an arm around my shoulder as Herrmann moves off, and I lean back into him with a disbelieving smile. 

I'll be back at the firehouse in two weeks, and I go back to my hospital job tomorrow. 

But Crockett needs to teach me how to make his cajun chicken alfredo first. 

What a damn rollercoaster life can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so starts the adventures of Kelley Marcks!


End file.
